Firelit Love
by g3nesis1
Summary: LoganJean pairing. This is oneshot, maybe. I may continue it, it depends on what ideas I come up with. wink, wink Please R and R... I'll return the favor. Rated M: For sex


**Wolverine (Logan) and Jean:**_ Fire-lit Love_

He let his hand fly over her cheek, his brown eyes staring into her shining emerald's looking back.

The fireplace raged behind them. All was silent but the constant crackling of the flames against the burning logs.

He put his hands on the small of her back, and pulled her closer. He smiled, and moved some of the red hair from her face. "I thought I lose you forever, Jean." His voice was soft and gentle; his eyes weld up in joyful tears.

Jean smiled brightly. "Logan… I came back, for you. You were all that kept me alive; all that kept me here… Just wanting to feel your touch again, wanting to look into your eyes one last time." A single tear streamed down Logan's cheek. "I love you, Logan. God, I love you."

She could barely finish her words before he pulled her into a kiss. They both closed their eyes, their heartbeats racing, almost jumping out of their chests. Jean's hands slid over his muscular figure, as their lips parted and their foreheads met.

"I am ready…" Jean whispered, her hands pulling her own shirt over her head.

As she did so, Logan put his lips to hers once again, her shirt covering her eyes. The kiss intensified as her crimson hair fell to her bare shoulders. Her body was glowing radiantly in the dim light of the fireplace. It was tingling, her mind somewhere else. She wasn't thinking of the kids back at the school, she wasn't thinking of the pain she had gone through, nor the suffering she had to endure to get here. All she was thinking about was the love she felt for him, and the love he gave in return.

She watched as Logan ripped his shirt from his body, threads going everywhere. He tossed it behind him as she smiled brightly, and walked closer to him pressing her breasts against him as her skirt fell to her ankles. She laughed, kicking it away from them.

Logan looked over her body. She was so beautiful, the first thing that caught him were those eyes, those wonderful, emerald eyes. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her, and she didn't let go when he set her down on the soft bed. She pulled his body against hers, letting him feel every breath she took, every time her heart beat, and hoped that he realized, hoped that he understood that she was here, she was alive for him, because of him.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to keep in the voices of pleasure, wanting to pass by her lips as he kissed her neck. It made her tingle even more, and sent chills flying down her spine.

Logan looked to her once more, his eyes still as was his body. "I…" He paused. "I love you, Jean. With all of my heart."

Jean smiled. "I know, Logan." Her voice, soft and angelic.

Logan could barely breath, feeling her body pressed against his. He put his lips to each bruise, each cut, to each scar and kissed it with his pain and sorrow-relieving love.

He stripped off the rest of his clothes and let his mouth, his lips engulf Jean's soft, pink nipple. He sucked on it gently, letting his tongue fly over the tip with ease.

Jean tightened her eyes and breathed slowly. A feeling flew through her, to her waist, numbing the rest of her body. The feeling inside of her was intensifying each time he suckled at her nipples; each time his tongue caressed it gently. She let out a small breath as he raised his lips from her nipple, and licked the area between the both of her voluptuous breasts. She gripped the sheets underneath of her tightly, pleasure and joy pulsating through her veins.

His soft lips kissed down her slim, perfectly crafted stomach and down to her waist. His fingers were placed on the pink panties as he continued to kiss, farther and farther down. He moved the clothing, inching closer to release as he removed it from her, letting it fly over her smooth, silky legs.

She took a deep breath, throwing her head deeper into the pillow beneath her.

He looked up, his eyes asking her; begging her if she could pleasure her just a little bit more. His heart was beating quick and rapid as he smiled widely, given consent and permission. He bent down, putting his tongue into her, letting it run over her delicate petals.

She gasped, sweat droplets forming on her chest making their way down as she started to pant. It felt like she was in heaven, a true place of pleasure and love. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling his tongue inside of her, deeper and deeper. She gasped again, her back rising from the bed just a little bit from the now moistened bed. "Logan…" She panted, gripping the sheets beneath her as he continued. "Logan…" She said again, groaning and moaning a bit.

Logan loved the taste of her, each and every lick. He threw his tongue deeper, making her moan loudly. He took his tongue from her petals, his penis now fully erect. He moved over her, placing it within her slowly and gently. She started to pant once again, slowly closing her eyes as he slid his hands to hers, intertwining their fingers together.

He kissed her chest once again as he slowly moved up and down, feeling her insides warp around his hard penis.

She breathed, sweat pouring from her as she moaned each time he moved.

He started going a little faster… A little harder, each time thrusting into her, she moaned louder and louder.

"Logan!" She yelled, her heart about to burst with overflowing lust.

He thrusted into her, dispersing his sperm into her each time; harder and harder, faster and faster.

The bed started to rock and creak with every movement, but it was barely heard as Jean screamed, louder and louder.

"I love you, Jean!" Logan yelled, thrusting himself into her a couple more times. His last time, he threw himself rough, hard, and fast. She screamed and moaned loudly, her back arched higher than ever before she fell limp, panting wildly.

He pulled himself from her, and laid her body against his; her back upon his chest. She drew in breaths rapidly, still enjoying her lost lasting feeling of eroticism and concupiscent love. After a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal and she calmed down a bit.

Now laying on her side, her eyes closed and the white sheets covering the both of them. Logan let his fingertips fly over her soft, smooth skin, caressing her slim arms as she slowly faded into sleep, or tried to anyway.

"I love you, Jean. I never want to let you go… Never."

Jean smiled, "that was the plan." She laughed, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. "I love you, too Logan."

He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, My Love."

-end-


End file.
